<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Bloodlust by Vesuvian_American</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541354">True Bloodlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American'>Vesuvian_American</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Kink, Death, F/M, Feitan x Reader - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Lemon, M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Pain Kink, Reader Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Torture, eventual smut maybe idk yet, feitan porter, if you see any typos no you didnt, im sorry if this is too graphic, it definitely wont always be like this, yandere maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a self taught assassin with the thirst for blood. You want to find like-minded people to surround yourself and align with, that is when you and Feitan Porter cross paths. You have to prove yourself to be welcomed into the Phantom Troupe and thus, closer to Feitan. He's intrigued by you, and he's piqued your interest. Can there be love within the spiders?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Killing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi soooooo, I love Feitan and this is my first time writing for this fandom. I wanted to write a fic where the reader is almost just as twisted as he is, but I warn if its hard for you to read gore this may not be for you. I don't think its horrible but if it is triggering or disturbing in any way please do not read. The gore wont appear in every chapter, and when it does, I'll warn about it in the notes. I will update the tags as I go. </p><p>ILY and Please enjoy! If you want more fluff, I have a writing about The Arcana and Mystic Romance otome game and its very soft&lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a 25-year-old Bounty Hunter and assassin. You took what need for money, and on the side, killed who you wanted for the fun of it. You were a manipulator in more ways than one, as a nen user and at your innermost core. From as long as you can remember you used manipulation for things to turn out the way you needed, later on, you used it to survive. In the beginning your life wasn’t hard, far from it actually. You were born lucky, wealthy loving family, toys, money, friends. As a child, you had everything you needed and wanted, but for you something seemed to be missing. Thrill. </p>
<p>Life was too easy, you were different. This spoiled lifestyle wasn’t for you, and you learned that early on. When you found out you were different from the rest, you wanted more than anything to live life the way you need to satisfy your sadistic desires. You weren’t going to get that stuck in your mansion, protected from danger by mommy and daddy. They spoiled you enough, now, when you want something, you get it.  </p>
<p>Leaving a trail of dead bodies behind you, you left home at the young age of 16. It was then that the itch that needed scratching was dealt with. You found you had a fascination with blood, the color, the smell of iron, its thick viscosity... its <em>taste</em>. You craved more, you wanted it so much it made your head spin. This was what you’ve been missing all this time? All the wasted years playing nice when you could have been experiencing this joy and satisfaction.   </p>
<p>You lived in a part of the country that wasn’t introduced to nen, aura, and hunters. It wasn’t until you visited York New City that you learned all about it. “You get to hunt for sport legally?” You thought to yourself. A wicked grin split across you face, almost painfully.   </p>
<p>The Hunter Exam was a breeze, and when you learned how to use nen and that you were a manipulator you killed your teacher and went off to learn more from someone stronger. This brings you to who you are today. A skilled Hunter and assassin who tastes people’s blood to control them and peak into their mind for a short time. </p>
<p>It was fun working for other greedy people for a time, killing and getting paid for it by the fat and rich. It was more fun killing them too after you got your check, but at the end of the day you were feeling the most human of emotions. Loneliness. You wanted to work with like-minded people. People that found pleasure in the same things you did, stealing, killing, running, repeat. It was boring doing it all by yourself.  </p>
<p>You found yourself in luck snooping around at an underground auction in York New. You saw some of your old employers that you allowed to escape, they quickly diverted their eyes from you. That made you chuckle. You ventured off to a more secluded part of the vast building the guests were in, hoping to find a straggler to kill just for the hell of it. Killing had become like taking a long drag off of a cigarette when stressed, it relieved you and calmed you. Giving you energy to go on, and you needed that release right about now. </p>
<p>“Lucky me.” You whispered to yourself. A large man just left what looked to be the restroom farther down the hall and was headed your way. You sensed no one nearby and figured you’d have time to play around with him the way you liked. He tipped his hat at you and continued on down the hall. That is, until you knocked him out cold and dragged him into an abandoned storage closet.  </p>
<p>You made quick work to tie him down so he wouldn’t squirm too much while you played around. You undressed for good measure as well, unwilling to get your new fancy clothes dirtied with blood and whatever else. The gentleman awoke with a start, eyes wide with fear and trembling. You straddled him and spoke in a hushed voice.  </p>
<p>“Be polite and let me play for a bit, hm?” You smiled sweetly, but your eyes sent chills over him. He was sweating bullets and beginning to thrash to try and break free. You sucked your teeth and rolled your eyes dramatically.  </p>
<p>“Old rich men like you never seem to have manners. You’ve annoyed me.” You slashed his shirt open with a dagger you had hidden behind your back. You dragged the sharp metal slowly over his thick skin, and bit your lip. This was just what you’ve been needing today. The feeling killing gave you was almost erotic; a bit of sweat was dripping down your own brow now. The anticipation was agonizing but you needed to set the mood, you needed more fear from this prey before you.  </p>
<p>You slowly began to cut into his skin, not deep enough for it to be too excruciating, just to draw enough blood and fear. The scarlet red blood slid down his stomach and dripped to the cold floor beneath you both. After seeing that you couldn’t make yourself wait anymore. You cut this stranger up in a frenzy, he screamed and wailed as best he could with this gag in his mouth. The tears streamed down his rosy cheeks endlessly. The more he thrashed the deeper you cut; you were covered in blood by now.  </p>
<p>When it was all over you looked at your masterpiece before you. This man fate had dropped in front of you was now hollowed out by your dagger. His blood was sweet, it tasted really good, you gave your knife little kitten licks and giggled manically. Little did you know you were being watched at this point. You came down from your high and turned to face the figure that had been standing in the door. You weren’t afraid, more curious on who could look at this and not run-away screaming for help.  </p>
<p>A short man with pale porcelain skin stood before you. His hair was shiny and black like a raven’s feathers, and parted down the middle. He had slim eyes that scanned smoothly over your work. You gave your knife another lick to gage his reaction. His eyes slanted along with the grin that grew across his face, he looked like a child finding a new toy. Utterly delighted with the sight before him.  </p>
<p><em>Interesting</em>, you thought to yourself, giving a small grin in return. Something in you wanted to impress this mystery man further. You found his wallet and took the jenny inside; you also took note of his name and face on his identification card. This gives you an idea. You placed his ID in the gaping hole that once housed his organs, you wanted this to be the only clue people had to who this man was. You took your dagger and began to mutilate the man’s face. Before this though you took his hat and placed it upon your own head, just for fun. At this, the stranger gave a small chuckle and watched as you continued to ruin this person. </p>
<p>After you were done you finally spoke.  </p>
<p>“Is the coast clear?” You asked, not turning to face this man behind you, still straddling this warm corpse.  </p>
<p>“Yes.” He spoke softly after a short time. His voice was soft and you liked that. You rose and grabbed your clothes, and left from the storage closet. Off to go find a shower somewhere on this floor, reluctantly.  </p>
<p>“I’m going to go clean up. You can watch if you like.” You teased and looked back to this man who still watched you.  </p>
<p>“Busy,” Was his only reply and he was gone within an instant. You sighed, slightly disappointed but you’ll be able to find him again. You were sure of that. He piqued your interest and you couldn’t let him slip from your grasp so easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stalking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You look for your new mystery friend in the cold night or York New City. You think you're doing the chasing but really, he's watching you the whole time. Who's the real prey here?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sighed, tip toeing your way into the shower. The water was hot and steaming, just as you liked, soothing but it couldn’t ever compare to the feeling of warm fresh blood staining you smooth skin. You closed your eyes, your mind drifting back to that strange man you encountered only minutes ago. He was attractive, and he wasn’t disgusted by your habit. You touched a nimble finger to your plump lip, he excited you in a way you hadn’t experienced before. It was a welcome feeling. You bathed quickly, hoping to catch him before the night ended. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You redressed and examined yourself in the mirror for a moment, you wondered what he thought about you, covered in blood and straddling a corpse. You gave your reflection a small smile before skipping out of the room you broke into. Back out into the hallway, it was slightly quieter than before. You couldn’t even hear the muffled drunken conversation and idle chatter on the floor below you anymore. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it over already?” You wondered to yourself about the auction. The night was still young, a larger auction was still scheduled for right about now. You decided to check up on the man you killed earlier, noticing his blood staining into the carper that led out into the hallway. You opened the door and admired you work for a moment, your (e/c) orbs scanning over the lifeless body. Now though, he was missing a finger, it was there when you left him. The ring finger on his left hand was now missing, and you instantly thought of only one person who could have taken it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hairs on your skin rose, a wicked grin painted your face and you gently closed the door to the storage closet. “So, he came back for a souvenir?” You hummed playfully to yourself. With a tad more pep in your step than previously, you found the stairwell and descended to the floor that held the final auction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only to be met with an empty auditorium. The smell of blood was thick in the air though not a drop was visible. If you were anybody else, you’d for sure choke and gag on the overwhelming scent of iron. However, blood was one of your favorite scents, that and lemon. At the front of the room was a large stage, and in the center of it you noticed something small there. Upon further inspection of the stage was the man's finger from the closet. His golden ring still in place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a romantic gesture.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You understood now that your mystery friend left this behind for you. No way he could kill however many people were in the room, somehow clean it all until it was spotless and accidentally leave a finger behind. He was showing you that you had the same philosophy. Killing was fun, you both did it for a living. You left the finger but decided to join him in this game of cat and mouse. You took the thick golden ring from the cold plump finger and pocketed it. Quickly leaving the scene before anybody found you there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hadn’t killed nearly enough as you planned, but you had a very fun night. You stifled a yawn and made your way back to your hotel for sleep. You’d dream of this raven-haired man tonight. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes slowly opened; it was still dark in your room when you stretched and groaned at the feelings of your muscles relaxing. You never got a full night's rest, but it didn’t bother you. You liked the nighttime, it was prettier when it was dark out, stars twinkling and it was cold and quiet.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt for the man’s ring you left on your night stand and fiddled with it between your fingers lazily. How would you find your new friend? Should you start looking now? You have nothing better to do, what if he’s </span>
  <span>nearby</span>
  <span> and looking for you too?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You decided that there was nothing keeping you in this hotel until dawn, you might as well check out and head into the night. You dawned your long grey trench coat and navy scarf, slipping on some comfortable shoes and left the hotel. You smiled at the people you passed on the street, wondering about their lives, what they do, and what they’d look like when they die someday. You loved being the person that takes prey to their last few minutes on Earth. It was poetic in a way, their life story now at its conclusion and it’s because of you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked for hours but your feet never ached, when you weren’t taking jobs or having fun, you quite enjoyed taking a stroll around the city. You were distracted this night though, eyes darting around searching for a set of small grey sadistic eyes in the shadows. Any flash of silky raven hair grabbed your attention, but it was never his, it was never quite as shiny looking, or quite as deep a black in color. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was starting to rise and you sighed in defeat. He didn’t seem like a man to be out during the day. You decided to make your way to a coffee shop in the area and waste time reading from your favorite author. Throughout the day you never left your place at the coffee shop, you had nowhere else to go while the sun was up, the coffee was tasty, and you were quite engrossed in your book.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clouds began to loom overhead, you loved early morning rain. Sat by the window, water drops started to pour from the grey sky above. You hum to yourself at the sound of it, you loved the rain but it’s a pity you didn’t have an umbrella on you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain never let up over the next few hours, you wondered if you’d ever be able to leave this place without getting drenched at the same time. But suddenly all those thoughts vanished from your mind when you felt a set of cold eyes on your profile. Side eyeing out the window to your left, in a dark alleyway across the street you saw what you’ve been looking for. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That raven black hair, his pale perfect skin, his hands stuck in his pockets. He was wearing different clothes now but, this suited him better. A black tunic with a scarf like bandana covering the bottom of his face with a cute skull decorating it. He was safe under a red umbrella and when he noticed your eyes returning his gaze, his slanted up in the way you adored when he smiled. </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feitan Porter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feitan comes across an excitable person, covered in blood in a storage closet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first and second chapter from Feitan's POV, hope he;s in character enough and you enjoy! &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night of the auction in York New City was planned to be a tiring night for the spiders. Planning to steal every last precious object being auctioned off that night. Feitan was excited but he couldn’t deny how tired he’d be afterward; he didn’t look forward to being around so many people and acting normal. </p><p>The night came and it started off as promised, uneventful. The short quiet man was paired up, of course, with his taller, more boisterous comrade Phinks. A muscular blonde man, temperamental and always chasing after women in short skirts. Feitan’s utter opposite, but a friend despite it all. While the Boss was handling business elsewhere in the building, the spiders were told to run a perimeter of the area surrounding the auditorium that would hold the final and most tantalizing auction of the evening. </p><p>“Bet I can do this job faster than you.” Phinks looked down to Feitan with a stone-cold look, he took these games serious when it came to Feitan. The shorter rolled his grey eyes but never would he turn Phinks down, it was fun making bets, and it was even more fun beating Phinks.  </p><p>“Whoever wins gets to kill more tonight.” Phinks said before counting down from three. With that, they set off at high speeds around the building, making sure no stragglers were wondering around and not heading down to the underground floor for the final auction. That was when he heard something.  </p><p>The onyx haired man slowed his pace considerably before reaching the end of the hallway that those bloodcurdling muffled screams were coming from. Feitan drew closer to the door and just as he was going to touch the knob, all the sound stopped. It was quiet again in that hallway, enough to hear a pin drop. That is, until he heard another strange sound he wasn’t expecting. </p><p><em>Laughter</em>. Someone giggling with glee, he pauses in confusion and raises one of his brows in question. He silently opens the door to see what’s inside, and that’s when his grey eyes land on you. Someone there, straddling a fresh corpse and giddy, covered in red. For a split second his eyes widen, just a fraction at the sight before him. It takes the stranger a while you notice him, they turn around slowly, eyeing him over their shoulder. Feitan studies your face for a moment, watching as you lick your blade clean of blood.  </p><p>The view stirs something deep within him, a part of him he hardly ever satisfies. As much as he’d like to see where this goes, he has no time, also he’s not sure if he’d want to kill you after he satiates his desires. He’ll file away the thought for another night. He <em>is</em> interested however, in how satisfied you look in your kill. It makes the fine hairs on his body stand on end. He’s enticed, he’ll admit. Before he can think better of himself, a smile spread evenly across his gentle face. You smile back, he’ll have to think later on about how much he liked that smile of yours.  </p><p>You turn back to further mutilate this body, he’s enjoying the show having completely forgotten about the bet with Phinks and the job he’s apart of right now. Your style of killing was much sloppier than his own, and yet he still found it beautiful and artistic in its own way. He wants to see you in action more, to gage what else you’re capable of.  </p><p>“Is the coast clear?” You voice was melodic, soft and smooth like melted caramel. You’ve only just met yet you keep surprising Feitan. He’d expected a shriller voice that would have turned him off, but no, soft through and through.  </p><p>“Yes.” He stated plainly after a beat. Feitan side stepped to let you walk out into the hallway. He eyed you with interest, though he looked quite bored from you point of view.  </p><p>“I’m going to go clean up. You can watch if you like.” They had a teasing playful tone to their voice. Dangerous he thought. He barely knows this person and yet if he weren’t working a job right this second, he’d follow you wherever you take him. </p><p>“Busy.” Feitan needed to keep this short. He needed to get back to Phinks right now to get this job over and done with. He was already too distracted. The quicker he finished this job the faster he can allow you to occupy his thoughts. He left without giving you room to protest, which made you pout. </p><p>As tempting as it was, he couldn’t disappoint the spiders wasting time on you, not yet at the very least. Not tonight. The man made a mental note to inform the Boss about this peculiar person he found, he thought he’d like to hear about a potential ally. This wouldn’t be the last time he saw you, no matter what the Boss believes. </p><p>Not a second later he met with Phinks who was pacing in the hallway outside the auditorium in the basement.  </p><p>“You took your sweet time. I win!” The blonde slapped a heavy hand on the shorter mans shoulder and barked with laughter. Feitan rolled his eyes and dipped his shoulder to remove himself from his partner’s grasp. </p><p>“Tch. Whatever. Found something more interesting.” He mumbled sucking his teeth in annoyance.  </p><p>“Like what?!” Phinks questioned, quirking one of his nonexistent brows. He wondered what could be so interesting that Feitan could even get distracted.  </p><p>“Someone in closet. Covered in blood. They go shower.” He stated matter of factly. The two filed into the auditorium, mixing in with the growing crowd. </p><p>“The hell did you walk in on?!” Phinks spoke, almost too loudly, luckily the dense crowd paid no mind to their conversation. Despite this, in a more hushed tone, Feitan continued. </p><p>“They kill someone. Looked fun.” He smiled to himself reminiscing on the moment. Phinks eyed his partner curiously. He grabbed his chin and closed his eyes as he spoke. </p><p>“Hm? And you’re sure they did it?” The taller man asked. Feitan scoffed in annoyance. He wouldn’t be so distracted had he found some innocent bystander. </p><p>“Yes. I watch them finish. They liked kill.” Something sparkled in Feitan’s eye, the only one of them to notice this however was Phinks. He saw mischief twinkling in his friends usually cold grey eyes. He was truly amused by his discovery earlier. <em>Interesting</em>. </p><p>Phinks laughed hard again and with that the conversation lulled and they fell into a comfortable silence. They found their seats and commenced the job, killing everyone in the auditorium with Franklin’s help and cleaning the mess with Shizuku. As they went to leave, Feitan slipped away from the group for a moment. Quickly finding the man you mutilated and slicing off his ring finger. He wanted to leave you a little hint that he enjoyed your encounter and that you’d be hearing from him soon. </p><p>As they left the venue with their riches, Phinks found it necessary to tease Feitan about his detour earlier in the night. </p><p>“Tonight was fun! Though I think Fei here had a little more fun than us, hm?” He slapped Feitan on the back hard and guffawed. Feitan sucked his teeth and walked ahead of the group to get some distance between him and Phinks’ rough hands. </p><p>“Well, if he won’t tell you, I will! Feitan found some murderer killing some guy randomly!” He was loud and boisterous, Feitan hated it.  </p><p>“I think Fei wants to replace me with them.” He played trying to sound more serious and offended but his face betrayed him, Phinks couldn’t hide his wide grin for anything. </p><p>“Yeah, they better than you already. More quiet!” Feitan snapped, and returning his gaze ahead of him. </p><p>“What’s all this about?” A cool voice speaks. The Troupe stop in their tracks as their boss, Chrollo Lucilfer steps into view. Feitan wanted to do this in private and with his lack of response, Chrollo figured as much.  </p><p>“Shall we?” The Boss tilted his head off in a direction more secluded and separate from the other spiders to discuss Feitan’s findings. He retold the events of the night to his boss. </p><p>“Maybe you meet them? See for yourself?” Feitan asked. Chrollo found himself just as invested in discovering more about you as Feitan was. Whether for the Troupe or not, Chrollo wanted a meeting with you. You could be a good ally, maybe even a new member if you could behave. He wanted to pick your brain, find out why you seemed to take joy in killing. If you would be an asset or a liability. </p><p>“Very well. You find them and bring them to me. To the warehouse on 15th. Give me a call when you retrieve them and I'll meet you there. They sound... <em>fun</em>.” Chrollo gave a quick lazy grin before leaving Feitan by himself to join his followers in the main room.  </p><p>Feitan wasted no time, he started back at the venue for the auction. Surprisingly there you were, walking out from the front door as if tens of police officers weren’t already scouring the building looking for suspects. Using <em>In</em> he concealed himself and his aura to stalk you, watching you head to your hotel for the night.  </p><p>He perched himself on the building across from yours and watched you sleep. He felt entranced. How can someone seem so sinister yet plain at the same time? It was a clear night out, he looked up to the stars and thought to himself about what he truly wanted from you.  </p><p>Why he wanted Chrollo to meet you, why he wanted to be around you more often. Why he didn’t want to kill you, but get closer to you. He wasn’t sure if it was just sexual attraction or more, but he filed the thought away for a later date. The hours passed as he stared at your sleeping form. Your chest rising and falling with each breath, until you finally stirred to wakefulness. </p><p>He checked his phone; you’re waking up at 4:36am. You left the hotel and walked for the rest of the night, and he followed close behind. You watched the sunrise as you walked aimlessly throughout York New, and he watched you. </p><p>He didn’t know what you were up to but for hours it seemed you had no destination walking aimlessly, that is until the sun got higher in the sky and you suddenly seemed like you had somewhere to go.  </p><p>You walked just a tad faster, you weren’t looking around as much as you did before. What were you looking for earlier? Or did you just want to sightsee at 5am before the sun rose? </p><p>He backed off as you stepped into a local coffee shop. He watched you, for hours. Drinking cup after cup of coffee, sweetened with cream and 4 sugar cubes. You had a chocolate muffin while you read a few books and marked them up with notes in the margins. “So, you like the taste of chocolate and blood, and you like reading books,” he concluded to himself. </p><p>The skies darkened as rain clouds rolled in overhead. Feitan was prepared to stalk you all day and into the night, he was quite interested in it. But with the promise of rain, he figured he’d cut it short. He noticed you didn’t have an umbrella like he did.  </p><p>He ceased concealing his aura and he was delighted to see you noticed his presence almost immediately. He smiled hard behind his bandana and you returned that sentiment. Instantly you paid for your stay at the coffee shop and skipped across the street to meet him. </p><p>Feitan slipped further down into the alleyway to wait for you at the dead end, facing away from you. He twirled his red umbrella in his hands as he heard your splashing footsteps come to a stop behind him. Feitan peered over his shoulder, his cool smoky eyes sliding over to meet yours before he spoke, his voice sounding mysterious and velvety. </p><p>“Hello again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Devil Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet Feitan and he takes you to the Boss. Your interesting personality throws them for a loop as you're quickly invited into the Troupe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello.”  </p>
<p>Feitan eyed you for a moment longer before returned his gaze ahead of him, thinking of what to say next. Before he could continue his thought process, you spoke again. </p>
<p>“Here.” With that, Feitan heard rather than saw you toss something towards him. He held his hand out and in it landed a thick golden ring. The same ring from that dead man’s finger. He fiddled with the jewelry for a bit, twisting it around in his fingers before pocketing it.  </p>
<p>“You found it. You know what I do?” He asked, his aura was calm and stable, while he noticed yours was vibrating with excitement. He liked that.  </p>
<p>“I imagine it’s something akin to what I enjoy, right?” You ask, taking a few steps closer to the man. With that, he finally turned to face you, his eyes squinting slightly. He had to ask more important questions before getting ahead of himself. </p>
<p>“You hunter?” He interrogated, more serious than before. You smiled softly at the question, wondering how he’d react. </p>
<p>“I am.” You felt a spike in his aura but not enough to feel threatened, he already saw you kill a man in cold blood so he knows you’re on his side.  </p>
<p>“I became a Hunter in order to kill more freely. I was younger than, I thought it would be easy to do as I pleased as a Hunter.” You answered honestly, and felt the man relax.  </p>
<p>“My name is ________.” You waited patiently to see if he would give you his name, but you didn’t expect an answer to that just yet.  </p>
<p>“_________? You just want kill? No Hunter stuff?” Feitan quite enjoyed the feel of your name on his tongue, he wondered what it would be like to hear his name out of your lips.  </p>
<p>“No Hunter stuff, killing, stealing, crime, that’s more my speed, you know!” You tilted your head innocently to look at Feitan’s soft features more intently. His grey eyes followed your movements curiously before he continued. </p>
<p>“Work alone?” He asked, Feitan found himself admiring your features the same way you were admiring his. However, he told himself he was just committing your face to memory so he wouldn’t forget you if you didn’t meet with the Boss today. </p>
<p>“I do, but it’s boring now. Can I work with you?” For a murderer there was something innocent about your demeanor, it interested Feitan. He wanted to know more about you but he’ll let the Boss ask all the questions. </p>
<p>“You follow!” Feitan disappeared from view and stood atop a nearby building, wondering if you could trace his movements. A moment later you were standing next to him. </p>
<p>“Don’t be slow.” His tone was harsh but you didn’t take offense, he seemed like a busy man and you wanted to show him that you could match his speed. He dashed off, hopping from building to building until you both started reaching a more abandoned part of town.  </p>
<p>He landed gently on wet ground and reopened his umbrella to shield himself from the cold rain. After a moment he wondered if you actually got lost on the way but suddenly you landed clumsily behind him, slipping a bit but you caught yourself before hitting the ground.  </p>
<p>Feitan sucked his teeth but he was glad you found your way here; <em>you weren’t completely slow</em> he thought. Without a word he stalked off into an abandoned warehouse just ahead and you obediently followed his lead.  </p>
<p><em>Too gullible</em>, he thought to himself. What sane person is just following him into an abandoned building? You’re troublesome and irritating and yet still he hopes the Boss likes you.  </p>
<p>Inside you quickly registered another presence, their aura was intense enough to make you hesitate. But with your strange friend here, you continued on. Your change in attitude didn’t go unnoticed by Feitan, he quite enjoyed that the Boss made you feel a bit anxious. That made him feel a bit prideful in Chrollo, that his aura alone almost made you turn tail and run, Feitan silently chuckled to himself.  </p>
<p>You both entered a large open room, in the middle, a single table and sat at it was a man with large cold eyes. Your eyes scanned over his figured, taking in the details. The man’s shiny black hair framed his face nicely, a while cloth secured around his head covering his forehead. He wore a clean black tailored suit and sat with his fingered interlaced on the table. </p>
<p>“Welcome back, Feitan.” <em>So that’s his name?</em> The man waiting for you gave a small smile; his voice was surprisingly softer than you imagined. It made you let your guard down, relaxing you, he didn’t sound as scary as he seemed.  </p>
<p>“Come sit, my name is Chrollo Lucilfer.” He gestured for you to sit at the only other chair available and Feitan stood next to Chrollo. What a sinister name, you like it.  </p>
<p>You quickly took your seat and gave your name, Chrollo made a thoughtful sound as he took in the details of your face.  </p>
<p>“My friend here has informed me about your... <em>hobbies</em>. He was sure you may be an asset to our cause. Are you interested?” Chrollo rested his chin in his hands and he looked you over. If it weren’t for this cold, dark, damp setting you would imagine him to be a very kind and generous man.  </p>
<p>“I imagine we’re like-minded people, and I’m tired of working alone. So yes!” You looked between the two men, the minute changes in the features as you quickly agreed to whatever they asked. </p>
<p>Feitan knitted his thin brows together and sucked his teeth.  </p>
<p>“Too agreeable, you dumb!” He snapped, and began to walk off towards the back of the building. Chrollo chuckled lightly and helped you to stand.  </p>
<p>“Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked, following after Feitan to a car that was parked out back. Chrollo sat in the front passenger seat, Feitan in the back next to you and in the driver's seat was a tall slender woman with blonde hair and sleepy brown eyes.  </p>
<p>Feitan rolled his eyes at the Boss’s words and shrugged. This was what he wanted but he didn’t imagine you to be so dumb and agree without knowing what you’re getting into. Innocent, ditzy, and doe eyed. Yet with an intimate love for blood and murder. You annoyed him in a way he didn’t quite understand but he found you amusing all the same. </p>
<p>The blonde woman greeted Feitan and Chrollo, she had a calming voice and you felt comfortable in her presence.  </p>
<p>“This is Pakunoda, she’ll show you around when we get to the base.” Pakunoda smiled to you in the review mirror as Chrollo introduced her, you gave the woman your name and she hummed in response. </p>
<p>“You are now to address me as Boss unless stated otherwise, you’ll meet everybody else at the base. There are rules to follow but you’ll have your chance to play around as you wish.” Chrollo continued, telling you more about the type of jobs the Phantom Troupe does, and their philosophy. </p>
<p>“I am your boss but the Spider as a whole is more important than its head. When push comes to shove, you’ll find that the well-being of the Spider is greater than my life alone. There can and will be a new boss, but the body must survive.” You found it interesting, and easy enough to understand. You nodded in agreement and looked out the window as the scenery changed to an even more deserted area.  </p>
<p>Feitan was quiet next to you but watched you with curiosity as you stared out the window. You seemed excited, ready to see the base and meet the other Spiders. His eyes slid over to the review mirror where he caught the Boss watching him intently. Feitan quickly averted his eyes from you and glued them to his own window, where he watched the scenery blur as the car passed by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really like this chapter but hey, it gets me to the next point. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!&lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Spiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet the rest of the Troupe and make a good first impression.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remainder of the ride to this mysterious hideout was uneventful. You looked out the window and occasionally glanced at Feitan’s small form in the reflection of the glass. His features were smooth and refined, skin clear of imperfections. He was a gorgeous man you were delighted to be acquainted with. You were happy with the way your life turned around in just a few days' time.  </p><p>The car slowed to a stop and ahead was yet another run down and dilapidated building. The Boss opened your door and you appreciatively smiled at the man. Feitan furrowed his brows at the sight but followed you both inside. Pakunoda entered and nodded at the other figures in the room who all stood when the Boss come into view. The blonde woman wondered off and stood near the rest of the Troupe you were soon to be introduced to. You stood on Chrollo’s left side while Feitan stood on his right.  </p><p>All eyes were on you, it was a bit nerve wracking but exhilarating feeling such powerful nen users gathered in one place. A wide smile split across your face and the Boss took notice and chuckled quietly.  </p><p>“Everyone, this is Y/N. They’ll be our newest member. I trust you all accept?” Despite Chrollo asking the Troupe for your acceptance, you had an inkling it was more rhetorical in nature.  </p><p>A pink-haired woman quirked her brow at you and her teal eyes scanned you up and down. She didn’t seem to trust you too well but who could blame her, you surely didn’t. You simply looked on to the rest of the spiders’ reaction. Many members held a scowl on their face, merely an intimidation tactic, others either held a melancholic look while a few grinned with interest. </p><p>“Names Uvogin!” A booming voiced bounced off of the concreate walls, ringing in your eyes. A giant of a man made his way over to you, stretching out his hand. Uvogin had tanned hairy skin, and surprisingly enough not a scar insight. He had a huge mane on spiky grey hair and from what you could already conclude, a rambunctious personality. He’ll be fun to get along with. </p><p>You placed your much smaller hand in his and he gently squeezed it, his skin was warm to the touch and rough from years of crime. Just as you were about to take your hand away the man tightened his grip; it was painful but you squeezed right back the best you could. Although he was testing your strength right now you still did not find him menacing enough to avoid, he simply wanted to test your strength.  </p><p>A cold chill ran down your spine and it seems like Uvogin felt the same as both your eyes darted over to Feitan. He was glaring at Uvogin, the look in his eyes almost animalistic and possessive. Uvogin gave one last squeeze to your hand that sprained your wrist but the pain felt thrilling, you still liked Uvogin. He laughed and shook his head as we stomped off back to his seat among the rubble.  </p><p>“So, you’re Feitan’s?” He asked you, the rest of the spider’s suddenly seemed to look at you with a little more regard than before. Smirks on their faces, with that Chrollo left back out of the base and out into the rain. He went almost unnoticed.  </p><p>“<em>Oh?</em> ♥” A sultry voice sounded towards the back of the room; bright golden eyes found yours. The swing in the conversation seemed to grab his attention well enough.  </p><p>“Our Feitan has a toy? Does he share? ♥” The slender man hopped down from his place in the window sill and sauntered over to you, circling you like a predator would its prey. You smirked slyly and followed his movements with your keen eyes. </p><p>“Does he look like the type to share?” You ask teasingly before stepping away from the man’s orbit.  </p><p>“Hisoka! Do you ever quit?” The pink-haired woman scolded him, they seemed close but more like she merely tolerated the man rather than liking him. </p><p>“Never Machi, you know! ♥” Hisoka slipped over to where Machi was seated and sat next to her, clearly intruding on her personal space he wrapped a muscular arm over her shoulder leaning into her body. She scoffed and leaned away as far as she could, a look of disgust on her face, and a faint tint of blush.  </p><p>You could feel the irritation coming off of Feitan so you decided to change the subject.  </p><p>“So, you’re Uvogin, you’re Machi, and you’re Hisoka. What about the rest of you?” The remaining members of the Troupe introduced themselves plainly, save for Shalnark and Phinks who decided to joke about you being Feitan’s property. You didn’t really mind, they didn’t seem to mean it so much, they sounded more like they were just teasing Feitan rather than trying to offend you. You enjoyed the dynamic of the Troupe thus far, and you were happy to be accepted by the Spiders rather without incident.  </p><p>Feitan sighed heavily and moved over to sit near Phinks just as Pakunoda approached to show you around the base and tell you more about its founding members. </p><p>“So that’s the one you found at the auction? Covered in blood?” Phinks roughly nudged Feitan’s shoulder ignoring his own strength in the process. Feitan frowned at the dull pain in his shoulder and simply nodded in response.  </p><p>“They’re cute!” He replied, Phinks rubbed at his chin and winked to Shalnark. Shalnark shook his head in mock disappointment and smiled at the other blonde toying with Feitan.  </p><p>“Tch. No they not.” Feitan crossed his arms over his chest, a headache was brewing in his skull from all of this talking. He wasn’t in the mood for taunts from his comrades about who you were to him. He didn’t know, he found you interesting enough to tell the Boss about, but you’re causing him so much trouble without even trying. No matter if he ignored you and left you be, you’d occupy his mind, he was sure of it. Hence why he decided to invite you into the Troupe so that if you were going to distract him, at least you’ll be around physically and not just in his memory.  </p><p>With such childish friends, you were becoming more trouble than you were worth he thought.  </p><p>“Come onnnnn! They’re attractive, you can’t lie about that!” Uvogin interjected, Phinks barked with laughter at the remark.  </p><p>“Yeah, no use downplaying them Fei.” Shalnark commented while he played around on his bat shaped phone. Feitan merely sighed, he wasn’t going to get anywhere arguing with the group about your looks and it wasn’t important to him. </p><p>“I no care.” Feitan pulled a small book from his robe and began to read where he last dog-eared the page. Trevor Brown, his favorite author, he wondered if you had the same tastes. </p><p>“They’re not my type but I want a taste~ ♥” Hisoka licked his lips and moaned deep in his throat.  </p><p>“We don’t want to talk about your <em>type</em>, Hisoka.” Machi spit, before she continued on.  </p><p>“They’re looks aren’t important, what’s important is if they’re strong. Do you even know they’re nen ability Feitan?” She crossed her arms and huffed, greatly annoyed with what she was hearing earlier.  </p><p>“Not yet. But they not weak.” Feitan replied, turning to the next page in his novel.  </p><p>“Oh! So, you got yourself a good one!” Phinks slapped his hand to the back of Feitan’s small frame making him lose his page in his book. Feitan snatched the book off of the ground before dusting it off and heading to a more secluded area to be alone. As we walked off, he heard Phinks’ loud laughter echo throughout the halls and rolled his eyes while he found where he was in his book. </p><p>“Who are we talking about?” Shizuku asked, pushing her glasses back to the top of her nose.  </p><p>“The new member that was just here...” Franklin placed his oversized hand onto the top of her head while she wracked her brain for the memory of you.  </p><p>“I don’t remember.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a fun chapter to write, hope you enjoyed! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pride and Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are assigned a mission with a few spidery friends to Glam Gas Land, the pleasure capital. Feitan also finds himself reluctantly enjoying a pleasure he never indulged in, until now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days past and you were becoming more comfortable with the Spiders and fitting right in. You made easy friends with Uvogin and Shalnark, and it turns out Machi isn’t as prickly as she seems. They were more welcoming than you imagined, and no one seemed too off put by your presence anymore.  </p><p>You wanted to know more about the Boss however, but it seemed he was off busy with other things since you hadn’t seen the man since the day your first arrived. You learned as much as you could about his character and how he carried himself from your new friends and found him to be a dependable man and trustworthy. </p><p>Luck would have it that he would return today, you were just beginning to notice that familiar itch that spurred you to kill. You were becoming antsy all cooped up at the base and you were excited to work in a team with the Troupe. </p><p>Machi entered your room, knocking twice before she entered and informed you of the Boss’ return. </p><p>“Boss is back, he’s about to tell us about a new job so get down to the front room stat!” You gasped and hurriedly put on your shoes to accompany the woman down to the others. Machi smiled at your enthusiasm, you were quite a peculiar character but she quickly grew fond of you. </p><p>You two entered last into the debris ridden room, you sat near Feitan and she sat right in front of Chrollo. Feitan gave you a nod in acknowledgement when you smiled brightly and returned his attention to the Boss.  </p><p>“Good morning everyone. I have a quick and easy job for two of you.” Chrollo smiled warmly at the group and you perked up when his eyes landed on you.  </p><p>“Y/N, you will be accompanying one other member to a gala in Glam Gas Land.” You grinned and clasped your hands together; you’ve never been there before and the idea of travel amazed you. Hisoka raised his pale hand, a look of discomfort evident on his face.  </p><p>“Yes Hisoka?” Chrollo asks, his dark eyes sliding over to the fiery-haired magician.  </p><p>“I pass. Not too fond of that place.” Hisoka lowers his hand and looks back out of the broken window, avoiding the looks of his confused comrades. </p><p>“Very well, anyone else want to skip?” Chrollo asks, looking around to the troupe members. </p><p>“I want to go!” Uvogin shouted, his booming voice making a few people wince in pain. </p><p>“No, sorry Uvogin, but since you hurt their wrist their first day you’re not allowed. <em>That</em> is your punishment, and Feitan I won’t be having you attend the gala either, let someone else get a chance.” The Boss ignored Uvogin’s whines of protest and was amused to see Feitan’s face scowl in annoyance.  </p><p>“<em>I didn’t say I wanted to go...</em>” Feitan thought to himself, lying. He wanted to watch you in action again and see your nen ability first hand. After that was decided many other members were indifferent on their attendance or not.  </p><p>Feitan looked over his shoulder at Phinks and Shalnark, narrowing his eyes. Silently ordering one of them to offer to go on the mission. They both heaved out a sigh and raised their hands simultaneously. </p><p>Much to their surprise a third hand was raised, Nobunaga was also offering to attend the gala with you. You looked between the three men, as they stared each other down, unaware of the minute rise in tension.  </p><p>“Coin toss?” Nobunaga proposed calmly. Shalnark and Phinks nodded in affirmation as the Boss tossed the coin.  </p><p>“Tails!” Shalnark and Phinks claimed as the coin flipped in the air.  </p><p>“Then, heads...” The samurai whispered to himself, as the coin landed in Chrollo’s hand he flipped it onto the back of the other.  </p><p>“Tails it is. Now again between you two.” Chrollo flipped the coin, Shalnark again calling tails. </p><p>“Tails. Shalnark, you get to go to the gala with Y/N. Here are the details, you leave tomorrow via airship.” Chrollo gave a sharp nod to the rest of the Troupe and retreated deep to his part of the base to make calls.  </p><p>You turned and smiled widely at Shal, you were happy to do this job with him and you were surprised you’d be leaving so soon. You couldn’t ignore the disappointment you felt that Feitan wouldn’t be there to watch up close but you understood and respected the Boss’ wishes.  </p><p>“<em>Sheesh!</em> It’s a long way away. I’m tired of that airship already!” Shalnark complained, he huffed and handed you some of the papers to read over, you leaned toward Feitan to let him see too. He was surprised by the action and your close proximity made his chest tighten, he wasn’t sure why. </p><p>“Oh look, it says we can bring three more people to travel with anyway!” You grinned and peeked at Feitan to gage his reaction, he nodded and set off towards his chamber to pack his few belongings. Shalnark sighed and placed his hand on Phinks’ shoulder.  </p><p>“Welp, you and Nobu are coming too then. Get some rest today we have to leave early.” With that the four of you headed towards your rooms to ready yourselves for the upcoming mission. Hisoka whistled and hopped down from his perch on the window sill. </p><p>“They’ll have fun tomorrow. How about you and I spend some time together? ♥” Hisoka purred into Machi’s ear, lifting a strand of her rosy hair out of the way. She snatched herself from his grasp and scowled.  </p><p>“I’d rather not, since Shalnark is going I’m sure he’ll find a way for us to watch what happens at the gala to see their ability. So, we'll be busy!”  </p><p>With that, she vanished off to do her own thing, leaving Hisoka dejected and bored. The remaining Spider’s left for the day to handle their own personal duties and Shalnark invited himself to the Boss’ chambers. </p><p>“Boss?” He knocked lightly on the heavy door. </p><p>“Come in Shalnark.” Chrollo invited the blonde into the room and Shalnark explained how he would be able to record the events of the gala. Chrollo was pleased with this, now he and the rest of the spiders will be able to truly deem you and your ability worth of the Troupe.  </p><p>Shalnark prepared for the long journey ahead, charging his devices and learning more about the gala from the paper work. Phinks was in his room counting his pushups, Nobunaga was meditating, and Feitan was headed off for a quick cold shower. </p><p>You and Feitan locked eyes in the hallway, you were just leaving the steamy bathroom after a hot soak in the tub to relax your muscles. In only your towel, you waved to the small man, shooting him your signature wink. Feitan’s eyes raked over your figure, long legs, your chest looking smooth, damp hair framing your face. You slipped off into the darkness and he was left alone in the hallway, his mind racing.  </p><p>Without another wasted second, he stepped into the bathroom and readied his cold shower, which he hoped would calm him down. Why were you having this effect on him, a man who never worried about sexual pleasure, let alone romance was drunk on the thought of you.  </p><p>“Troublesome!” He spat, annoyed with his growing erection he quietly satisfied himself in the shower and retreated to his room to sleep a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't loveeeee this chapter, at least not until the end. The next chapter will be super fun though! To me at least, riding a blimp with Feitan and friends! Flirt, do crimes, and look cute while doing it. All on candid camera for daddy Chrollo lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Look At What You've Started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So much flirting and sexual tension, Feitan doesn't know how much longer he can hold himself back. You're intoxicating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan woke with a start, the sun hadn’t yet rose but he knew better than to stay in bed hoping for more slumber. He rolled out of bed and dressed for the day in a more casual outfit, better suited for the large crowds he was sure to encounter at the airport. He wore black jeans, a dark purple shirt covered by a black blazer and a black medical mask. In his bag he had his usual outfit, umbrella, a few Trevor Brown novels and the paper work explaining the job.  </p>
<p>With hours to spare Feitan decided to see if you were awake yet. He knew you were an early riser from the time he watched you sleep after the auction, he figured he’d be able to catch you just waking up.  </p>
<p>He knocked on your door gently, with no response he silently entered the room, closing the door behind him. He invited himself to sit at the foot of your bed, pulling out one of his novels he hoped to read while you continued to sleep soundly. Before reading he peaked back to your sleeping face, utterly hypnotized. </p>
<p>You looked serene, breath shallow, hair falling into yourself, he brushed a few strands away to get a better view of your features. Soft, pretty, free of imperfections. You flinched in your sleep and he snatched himself away from your body, he huffed, annoyed at himself for watching you sleep for a second time since he met you. </p>
<p>Hours passed before the sun began to brighten the sky to a navy-blue tint. Feitan at this point had disregarded his Trevor Brown literature as he was enthralled by your beauty.  </p>
<p>You stirred a bit before you spoke. </p>
<p>“You’re hardly reading your book.” You teased; you were feeling playful noticing Feitan’s presence in the room. Feitan didn’t respond, he only snapped his book shut and dropped it into his bag, keeping his eyes on you.  </p>
<p>“So, you finally have time for me? All these days I’ve been here and I hardly see you.” You pouted, finally opening your eyes and returning his gaze. You sat up on the bed and crossed your arms over your chest to punctuate your attitude. Feitan smirked at your neediness, he liked that you had been wanting his attention.  </p>
<p>He watched as your removed yourself from the layers of blankets that shielded your body from the chill of the Phantom Troupe base. His gaze dropped to those legs of yours and then up as he watched with lidded eyes as you peeled your shirt off, your back facing him.  </p>
<p>“Well, it’s okay. I forgive you because you’re so cute.” You grinned to yourself, redressing slowly into your fresh clothes for the day. The feeling of Feitan’s eyes grazing over your body sent chills through you. Oh, how you desired him. </p>
<p>You’re a tease and Feitan was living for it. Just as Feitan was inching towards you to live out the fantasy he imagined the night before in the shower he was interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door. </p>
<p>“Let’s go! Times wasting!” Phinks called from the other side, he and Shalnark stifling their laughter as they sensed Feitan behind the door. Feitan cursed them under his breath before waiting for you in the hallway.  </p>
<p>When you emerged, you sent Feitan a small, knowing smile.  </p>
<p>“We can continue <em>that</em> soon. ♥” You whispered, before walking ahead of him down the hallway. </p>
<p>“Mhm...” Feitan hummed letting his eyes wander over your body and you both walked out to the car where the rest of the group was waiting for you both. Phinks was in the driver’s seat, Nobunaga in the passenger, and Shalnark sat in the back. Feitan opened the door for you to get in first. </p>
<p>“Smallest in the middle, you know the rule!” You joked, taking delight in the way Feitan frowned but still moved to sit in the middle of the backseat. Shalnark was muffling his laughter behind his hand while Phinks hid his laugh in a fake cough. Nobunaga snorted at the look on Feitan’s face in the review, you seemed to have some sort of power over the man and Nobunaga was entertained by the dynamic of you both.  </p>
<p>You slid in next to the man, enjoying being so close, after this morning, the sensation sent sparks through your body.  </p>
<p>“Girls trip!” You exclaim making everyone but Feitan chuckle.  </p>
<p>“Don’t call it that!” Phinks said through his laughter.  </p>
<p>“You’re funny Y/N.” Shalnark complimented, still giggling at your comment.  </p>
<p>“What can I say, I’m excited.” You chirped, and the five of you fall into a comfortable silence during the drive to the airport. Feitan eyed you over for a moment before flipping the page in his book trying to stay focused on the words in front of him and not the feeling of your thighs pressed onto his.  </p>
<p>“We’re almost there, finally.” Nobunaga says, combing his long fingers through his silky hair. Shalnark looked out the window for a moment and back onto the screen of his phone, playing some game. Feitan dog-eared his page in the book before closing it and looking over to you, asleep against the car door.  </p>
<p>Again, he found himself hypnotized by your profile, the curve of your nose, how plump your lips look, the length of your lashes. You were an attractive being, he couldn’t deny anymore that you were effortlessly pulling him in but he <em>would</em>, however, deny himself the pleasure of having you, you would only distract him. This is as far as it goes. </p>
<p>Parking the car at the back of the lot you woke and looked to Feitan, he had an unamused look in his eye. <em>Probably cursing you for your earlier taunts</em>, you thought. You hopped out of the car and grabbed your bag from the trunk. The five of you walking towards the building ahead to board your flight to Glam Gas Land.  </p>
<p>With half an hour to spare before liftoff, you found yourself growing fidgety. Feitan, being as perceptive as he is noticed the change in your demeanor.  </p>
<p>“What wrong?” He commented, not taking his eyes off where he focused them on the wall across the room. </p>
<p>“I’ve never flown before...” You awkwardly fiddle with the hem of your shirt and crossed one leg of the other. You were half excited and half fearful. </p>
<p>“You kill for living but scared to fly?” Feitan chuckled to himself, finally looking over to you. You giggled at his words, nudging him playfully with your elbow.  </p>
<p>The physical contact caused Feitan to lose his train of thought, before he could speak again your flight was boarding. He stayed near to you, hoping to provide a semblance of comfort. He found it all silly, but if it would help you at all, he’d do it without much hesitation. He felt the need alleviate any stress for you, his body was reacting before he could think better of himself.  </p>
<p>In your seats, you grew slightly more antsy. Phinks saw your worried expression but being the man he was, he found it entertaining.  </p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re scared to fly!” He said as he barked with laughter, only quieting down when Feitan’s icy glare found him. Phinks shook his head but couldn’t fight the smirk that was glued to his face, he’ll leave you alone about it for now.  </p>
<p>As the airship began the lift off the ground you clutched the arms of your chair with a vice grip. Your body language only conveyed anxiety, Feitan didn’t like seeing this side to you. He was enjoying your silly nature and your sinister side, seeing you so anxious he took pity on you.   </p>
<p>Without thought Feitan grabbed your hand and averted his gaze from you and down to his book. He felt the tension instantly melt away. <em>So, this is what you needed?</em>  </p>
<p>You remained silent, but gave his hand an appreciative squeeze before sinking a bit into your seat. Now at cruising level your nerves relaxed and you were able to appreciate the view. </p>
<p>“Feeling better?” Nobunaga asked, he seemed genuinely concerned for your wellbeing.  </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you! It’s not so bad up here after all.” You said, smiling as you looked back out of the window admiring the mountain ranges below. Feitan figured it was fine to let go of your hand at this point but he refrained from doing so, he left it up for you to decide. Nobunaga eyed your linked hands and smiled wistfully out the window as well. </p>
<p>Hours later you were sound asleep again, only two thirds of the way to your destination. Feitan idly rubbed his thumb up and down yours as he read his book, he hadn’t noticed his hand working on its own until Phinks cleared his throat and nodded towards your snoozing face.  </p>
<p>Feitan, flustered, quickly withdrew his hand from your grabs and held the other side of his book. Good thing he was wearing this mask, he thought to himself, it did well to conceal the rosy tint to his cheeks. Felling as if he were growing soft for you, Feitan’s mood quickly soured. No matter how much he’d wish to keep his distance he was possessive of you. He wanted to keep you happy, he wanted intimacy with you. It was all too confusing for his mind right now. Shalnark sparked up conversation to pull the attention off of Feitan. </p>
<p>“They surely know how to sleep.” He chirped, his cheek rest on his hand as he watched you get comfortable. Feitan’s gaze slid over you your face seeing you smile in your sleep made him sigh before he closed his book to get some shut eye of his own. No use dwelling on his ever-growing list of frustrations now. </p>
<p>Three more hours passed and you awoke with the minute turbulence that signaled the aircrafts descent. You instinctively grabbed Feitan’s hand feeling him tense, he woke up at the sensation and frowned. He gave you a small squeeze before closing his eyes again, not fully falling back asleep.  </p>
<p>You rubbed his hand with your thumb to distract yourself from the jumping of the blimp. Squeezing your eyes shut, the landing was a lot bumpier than you had imagined it would be and it fried your nerves.  </p>
<p>You released Feitan’s hand when the rest of the Troupe stood to exit the plane and grab their bags, before you could reach yours however, Feitan lightly smacked your hand away and grabbed it for you.  </p>
<p>You smirked at the man playfully, <em>who knew Feitan could be so gentlemanly</em>? You thanked him for being so kind and he nodded in acknowledgment leading you out of the airship. You met the other three men in the terminal, they were discussing whose car to steal to get to the hotel that was about half an hour away.  </p>
<p>Your eyes scanned the room, looking for anyone that looked like they’d have a large enough car waiting on them. You nudged Shalnark and pointed to your victim.  </p>
<p>“They’re traveling in a group. Should I go snatch their keys?” You asked, a cat like grin spreading on your face.  </p>
<p>“Sure! We’ll stay back and watch.” He said lightly shoving you forward. You laughed as you sauntered over towards the group of wealthy looking men. You pretended you had a phone call as you bumped into one of them men’s shoulder. Just as the stranger was whirling around to shout at you, with lightning speed your hand flew into his back pocket and took his keys, hiding them behind your back.  </p>
<p>Feitan could hardly track the movement with his eyes but he knew something happened. His eyes narrowed as he smiled behind his mask seeing you twirl the keys on your pinky finger, signaling to them you all could leave for the hotel. Feitan waited for you to rejoin the group before turning heal toward the exit. </p>
<p>“Sneaky.” Was all he said giving you a pleased look. There was that smile you so much adored, loving the way it curved his smoky eyes.  </p>
<p>“Ooh! Nice pick Y/N.” Shalnark quipped, a large car indeed was waiting for you all outside. Enough room for everyone and an unopened wine bottle in the back. Phinks uncorked the bottle and took a long swig, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he passed the bottle off to Shalnark and getting in the driver's seat.  </p>
<p>“Looks like you hit the jackpot!” He barked starting up the car when you threw the blonde the keys. </p>
<p>Shalnark took a sip, sighing at the flavor, handing the wine off to Nobunaga who declined to drink. Then he tossed the bottle to you, you sipped on the wine and a faint blush warmed your cheeks, you never could handle alcohol well.  </p>
<p>You leaned the bottle towards Feitan who reluctantly grabbed it from you. He never really cared for wine but he’d drink now only because your soft lips were just locked around the bottle, an indirect kiss. The wine turned out to be quite expensive and rare, he decided to keep it to himself, only wanting to share with you.  </p>
<p>Pulling up to the hotel, you were asked to use your skill again to secure a few rooms for everyone. Not that they couldn’t do it themselves, but this job as a whole was a test of your worth to the Phantom Troupe.  </p>
<p>A few upper-class men entered the hotel you followed them to the counter, listening to their room number. They were to be staying in the penthouse suite on the top floor, <em>perfect</em>.  </p>
<p>You channeled your nen into your hand, making the veins their pulse and sharpening your nails. Again, with lightning speed you sliced small nicks on the back of the three men’s necks. Not nearly enough to kill them or even cause them a lot of pain, just enough to get you a drop of blood, <em>sweet delicious blood</em>.  </p>
<p>You sucked your fingers clean as the men rubbed at their necks in discomfort, watching them walk away from the counter and towards the elevator. You quickly conversed with the lady at the counter to have an excuse for being in line before trotting off.  </p>
<p>You caught Feitan’s attention nodding your head towards the rich men, signaling to follow them into the elevator. One of the strangers pressed the button that led to the top floor, but before they could ask you what floor you needed you clasped your hands together pouring your nen into the men’s bodies. They stood stalk still, like inanimate puppets while you focused your mind on controlling them. Around you Phinks and Nobunaga looked at you quizzically while Shalnark smiled to himself understanding your ability quite quickly. </p>
<p>“You’re a manipulator, then? You ingest their blood to control them for some amount of time, and apparently you can handle more than one person but I’m guessing the more people the harder it is to focus, hm?” He interrogated, pleased with himself for figuring you out so quickly.  </p>
<p>You simply nodded in response not wanting to ruin your concentration, three people weren’t hard to control but you wanted to have a perfect connection before getting out of the elevator.  </p>
<p>Your eyes had a crazed look to them, pupils tiny and your irises glowing in color, the veins in your sclera pulsed. You look absolutely deranged and animalistic, Feitan found it extremely attractive. That blank stare, killing intent oozing out of you, so still yet volatile. He took a swig from the wine bottle he still had in his hand; not tearing his vision from your eyes. </p>
<p>On the top floor you made the men exit the elevator and unlock the door to the suite allowing you inside, you had the man in the middle hand his card and any loose bills he had to Nobunaga. You walked them back to the elevator, out of the hotel across the street, and made them check into a room there. Finally, you released them, they have no memory what happened but are extremely confused nevertheless.  </p>
<p>You toss yourself onto the couch and release a shaking breath, the high of using your ability after such a long time causing you to shiver. Feitan sat next to you and offered the wine bottle, you happily accepted and sipped on the drink, moaning at the flavor. That delicious sound made Feitan’s pants tighten. </p>
<p>“It’s taxing but yes, that is my ability. I can use them as my puppets or just search their memories for anything I may need, money, information. It’s pretty useful, but their blood was disgusting.” You saw as you pulled a sour face, sticking your tongue out.  </p>
<p>Nobunaga chortled and gave you a warm thankful smile before retreating off to the room he claimed. Phinks took the larger couch, and Shalnark slipped off into a second bedroom leaving but one room unclaimed.  </p>
<p>You winked at Feitan before slipping off into said room, you found it had a large enough bed for two people. You sat on its edge and drank again from the wine bottle, before long Feitan stepped into the doorway, eyeing you with interest.  </p>
<p>“Thank you for earlier, on the flight.” You say, smiling at him softly before offering the rest of the wine to him. He nodded as he stepped closer taking the bottle from you and downing the rest of the wine. He set the empty bottle on the nightstand and sat near the pillows, his eyes raking over your body.  </p>
<p>You giggled before laying back onto the plush mattress. Feitan stayed sitting pulling out a new Trevor Brown novel and reading silently. </p>
<p>“Will you stay?” You asked, batting your lashes at the quiet man. He shrugged in response before slipping the mask off of his face, revealing the rest of his face to you. The last time you saw his full face was at the auction where you first met, it was as beautiful as you remember.  </p>
<p>He gave a small smile of his own, his pride ignored by the thrum of alcohol in his system. His thoughts clouded with lust. </p>
<p>“You needy.” He teased, kicking his shoes off at the getting more comfortable on the bed. </p>
<p>“Only for you~♥” You teased crawling up on the bed and dropping your head onto a plush pillow, humming happily to yourself as you shut your eyes to rest them. Feitan brought his book up closer to his face to block his blushing cheeks from your view.  </p>
<p>The alcohol was making him foolish; he despised the effect you had on him, but for tonight, it can be forgiven. He’s not sure how much longer he can hold himself back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Feitan spend quality time getting to know one another on a deeper level.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feitan found he could hardly focus on the words in the book in front of him. His keen eyes kept sliding over to you lying next to him. You weren’t asleep yet he could tell by the feel of your aura, he sensed excitement and anticipation. He shut his novel and placed it on the nightstand before leaving the room for a moment to make Phinks order some dinner for the room. </p>
<p>Coming back in the room he found you there, flipping through his novel.  </p>
<p>“What you doing?” He asked sharply, annoyed that you’re touching his things without asking.  </p>
<p>“You’re into this stuff? Figures.” You avoided his questions, whistling at the graphic contents of the novel.  </p>
<p>Feitan frowned before snatching the book from you and gently placing it into his luggage near his other readings. His sat roughly on the bed, facing away from you. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch my things!” He snapped before moving his bags to the far corner across the room, out of your reach.  </p>
<p>“Okay okay! I’m sorry. I just wanted to know what you’ve been reading all day.” You pouted as you watched Feitan eyeing you over. He sighed before he rejoined you on the bed, it seems he can’t stay mad at you for long. </p>
<p>“I like Trevor books.” Was all he said as he massaged his temples to ease his oncoming headache.  </p>
<p>“I see that,” you chuckled sitting up on the bed. “I know some other authors you might like too.” Feitan simply nodded while he leaned his head back against the headboard, feeling that minor headache fade away as quickly as it came.  </p>
<p>“Well, any who, what else do you like?’ You asked, scooting closer to the man and waiting patiently for his response. Feitan eyed you curiously before humming as he thought of an appropriate answer. </p>
<p>“I like torture the most.” He said, before returning his eyes to you. You looked so interested in what he had to say and it was something Feitan never noticed in anybody else. No one seemed to invested in learning about him just for the hell of it, and he found it endearing.  </p>
<p>“Tell me more!” You cooed just as Phinks dropped off dinner in the room, shooting Feitan an overexaggerated wink and thumbs up. He rolled his eyes at his friend before telling you about his ideal torture fantasy in great detail. You were completely entranced by Feitan’s words, if you were anybody else you might have been repulsed by his sadistic nature but to you, it was so fascinating. </p>
<p>“Can I watch someday?” You begged; hands clasped together in prayer. Feitan went a long time without answering but you held your gaze on him while you anticipated his answer. </p>
<p>“...Maybe.” He whispered. You squealed hopping up to hug Feitan tightly, he tensed at the physical contact. Usually, he would have pushed anyone away for trying to touch him but you were different, he wasn’t completely comfortable with outward affection but feeling your arms wrapped around him and having his head resting against your chest wasn’t so unwelcoming.  </p>
<p>The two of you ate dinner on the bed while you carried the conversation, telling stories about your Hunter exam and everything memorable after that up until you met. You didn’t mind doing most of the talking, you were just happy to have someone listen to you.  </p>
<p>Feitan seemed to be having fun, knowing more about you and listening to you talk. He was enjoying himself in a way he thought wasn’t possible anymore, being content with just being near someone. His mind wandered off, wondering if you were making him weak. He was only pulled from his thoughts when you asked if he was done eating. </p>
<p>“Yes.” He mumbled, watching you carry the dishes and the empty wine bottle away to discard them in the kitchen sink. </p>
<p>“Are you sleepy?” You asked when you came shuffling back into the room to crawl across the bed.  </p>
<p>“No.” He said watching you slip under the blanket and get comfortable. </p>
<p>“Well, you can watch me sleep then.” You teased; Feitan huffed in annoyance but made no move to leave, instead he stayed seated comfortably on the bed, his back cushioned by the pillows he ought to lay his head on.  </p>
<p>You hummed happily and closed your eyes to sleep, and Feitan did exactly as you said he would. He watched contently as your face relaxed as your mind slipped off into sleep. With you knowing he was watching; he found this moment between the two of you somewhat intimate.  </p>
<p>Hours passed and Feitan finally found himself getting drowsy. He wasn’t quite comfortable to sleep next to you so he moved to a plush armchair across the room and settled in for sleep. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>You slowly began to feel yourself stirring back to wakefulness. Another dreamless night; you rolled over to check the clock.  </p>
<p>
  <strong>4:13 AM.</strong>
</p>
<p>You sucked your teeth but quickly silenced yourself when you found Feitan’s sleeping form slumped in the chair across the room. You smiled fondly at him while extricating yourself from the bed sheets as quietly as you could. </p>
<p>You padded silently over to the bathroom on your side of the room to run yourself a hot bubble bath to start your morning. You cringed at the creak in the door as you pulled it shut slowly. “<em>Such a fancy room with noisy doors</em>,” you thought to yourself. </p>
<p>You hoped the noise of the running water wouldn’t wake Feitan, but surely <em>you</em> would have if you stayed in that dark room with nothing to do but linger with your thoughts.  </p>
<p>An assortment and bath salts lined the deep tub and you decided to pick a more fragrant scent, hoping to pamper yourself for the first time in a long time. When the bath was filled and the surface of the water was obscured by bubbles you undressed.  </p>
<p>You sighed as you dipped yourself into the bath, letting your muscles relax and feeling the tension melting from your body. After tonight’s job you’ll have to allow yourself another bath like this.  </p>
<p>You slid deeper into the bath, holding your breath as you slipped beneath the surface. You don’t know how long you were down there before two muscular arms snatched you above water shaking you relentlessly. </p>
<p>“What you doing!?” Feitan barked, his brows her knitted together in concern and irritation.  </p>
<p>“J-just relaxing! Stop shaking me!” You yelled, thankfully not waking anyone else up to come running in on the commotion. Feitan released his tight grip from your arms, before he spat at you again. </p>
<p>“Relaxing under water?!” The frown on his face soured, you were so confusing to him. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t drowning, I was going to come back up! Why are <em>you</em> awake?” You asked while rubbing the soapy water out of your eyes.  </p>
<p>“<em>Tch</em>. You were gone. Then I see you underwater!” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, he was sitting on the side of the tub now staring grumpily at the tile wall across from him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I scared you.” You said swaying your arms lazily in the bath water.  </p>
<p>“Not scared. Just don’t do that.” He had a slight pout to his lips that you found utterly adorable. </p>
<p>“<em>Right</em>. Well, you can join me~” You teased.  </p>
<p>“No, I watch.” He mumbled, sitting himself on the floor across from the tub. </p>
<p>“Should’ve known, you’re into that stuff, I forgot already!” You giggled as you played with the bubbly foam of the bath. </p>
<p>“Not like that!” He sucked his teeth at your taunts. He just wanted to make sure you don’t go <em>relaxing</em> under the water again. You both fell into a comfortable silence as you continued your bath, just lying there with your eyes shut as the warmth of the water embraced you.  </p>
<p>Feitan didn’t know if seeing you under the water so still scared him or what. He didn’t understand why he pulled you out without hesitation, he didn’t understand why his heart was beating out of his chest at that instant. He just knew that he didn’t like it, and didn’t want to see you there ever again.  </p>
<p>“Killing make you happy?” He asked, Feitan wasn’t sure why he cared but he was interested in why you started killing. Was it to survive? Are you just twisted? </p>
<p>“It makes me very happy.” You mused, a faint smile growing on your face. </p>
<p>“Why you start killing?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure why it was the missing piece from my life, but at 16 I hacked up my family and never felt better. If I hadn’t done it, I’d still be close to home, bored, living a conventional, quiet life. But the past few weeks have cemented in my mind that it was the right decision.” You smiled at the man brightly, before speaking again. </p>
<p>“Like how we got to meet!” You cooed.  </p>
<p>A faint rosy tint bloomed on Feitan’s cheeks before he was forced to avert his gaze from you. You were too bright to look at when you smiled like that. You made it hard for him to compose himself in your presence. You were puzzling but he was already wrapped up in your gravitational pull he couldn’t escape if he tried.  </p>
<p>“...Finish your bath.” He said, eyes glued to the floor. Feitan shuffled out of the bathroom to fall back onto the bed, resting his eyes and his mind. Minutes later, he felt the mattress shift with your added weight. Laying there next to him in only your towel you lifted a hand to rub atop Feitan’s head.  </p>
<p>He tensed at the feeling, unsure of what to do, he watched your expression intently. You looked calm and wholly focused on rubbing his weary head. He didn’t know why you were doing it but he wouldn’t lie and say it wasn’t putting him back to sleep. He could trust you. It was time now, for you to watch him sleep, and so you did until the sun began to rise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm attempting to channel Neferpitou, Toga from My Hero Academia, and Juuzou from Tokyo Ghoul into our main character. Not so much this chapter, but I hope y'all see it. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Play The Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gala begins, how well can you compose your thirst for violence at a venue filled to the brim with the Glam Gas Land Mafia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning passed in a blur. Feitan woke to find you fully dressed and patting at his head to wake him gently. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re about to go over the job one last time.” You said in a soft quiet tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shot you annoyed glare before sitting up on the bed blinking the sleep from his eyes. You smiled at him playfully before heading into the living room with the others. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Feitan entered, the five of you discussed the plan for this evening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> will enter the gala as a couple in disguise, the goal is to find and steal a 175,000 jenny check without harming or killing anyone in attendance. You huffed in disappointment at that, making </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> chuckle in response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like no fun.” You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest. Nobunaga sighed before taking a sip of his drink. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, me and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot date</span>
  </em>
  <span> need clothes to look the part for tonight, right?” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> added, before sending you a playful wink. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phinks glanced at Feitan to garner his reaction at that exchange but outwardly, Feitan was unaffected. You sighed as you rose from your seat to head towards the door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head out Shal! Be back soon!” And obediently, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> followed hot on your heels. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> sucked his teeth before rising from his seat and heading to the door as well. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?!” </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> barked, but his question went unanswered as </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> continued towards the door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobunaga made quick work of closing the </span>
  <span>door</span>
  <span> just as </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> was about to pass through and follow you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They got you going soft Fei?” </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> toyed, those words caused Feitan to stop in his tracks, his frustration building. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they’d like being stalked...” Nobunaga added, hoping to bring </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> back inside to wait on your return properly. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> growled deep in his throat before slinking back inside and dropping onto the couch. The frown plastered on his face made Nobunaga chuckle. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like whatever you two have going on but don’t get too caught up. We have more important things to worry about.” The samurai commented before patting </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> on the shoulder. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t insult me.” He snapped, shrugging Nobunaga’s hand off of him. Nobunaga withdrew his hands apologetically. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course.” He uttered, a smug grin on his lips. He scratched his cheek absentmindedly as he fell back deeper into the couch, thinking of a way to pass the time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the hours drew on, and the sun began to set, you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> were dressed and ready for the gala. Nobunaga scoffed, still thinking he fit the bill for this event much better than </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two look too young. Like someone’s lost children.” </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> commented, folding his muscular arms together annoyed at missing out on the work.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Nobunaga added, fixing </span>
  <span>Shalnark’s</span>
  <span> crooked neck tie. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> remained silent, always being a man of few words. Deep inside however, he couldn’t deny that you looked stunning just like the first time he saw you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever!” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> said, whipping out a pair of glasses he fashioned for you to wear this evening.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed them delicately atop your nose and took a step back to make sure everything was situated correctly. These glasses worked as a disguise and as a camera to feed the actions of the night live back to the base and the hotel television. That way </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> and the others could watch </span>
  <span>firsthand</span>
  <span> how well you could handle yourself on your first job alone. </span>
  
</p>
<p><span>You wiggled the glasses further up your nose before </span><span>turning</span><span> to </span><span>Feitan</span><span> and grinning.</span> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I look?” You said shooting him a sweet smile and twirling your hair childishly. Feitan stared at your blankly before sucking his teeth and answering dryly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foolish.” He stated plainly, but there was no true venom to his insult and it only served to make you laugh. He shook his head in mock disappointment, the faint smirk on his lips, one only you could catch. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> exhaled harshly through his nose, silently laughing at your exchange with the quiet man. He made his way to the door and the two of you set off towards the venue of the ball. On the way, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> reached for his phone making sure your fake glasses were recording and the feed was broadcasting properly to </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> and the others at the hotel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling giddy, you looped your arm together with </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span>, that way the two of you looked more like a couple and not "<em>lost children</em>". You were greeted kindly by the valet and when </span>
  <span>stepping</span>
  <span> inside, you quickly spotted the host of the event sticking out hideously like a sore thumb in his emerald sequin suite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> was quick to pick up on something else as well. There was an alarming amount of mafia in attendance of the gala. </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> whispered to you and your glasses inconspicuously as his eyes scanned over the room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss, did you know so many mafias would be here?” He asked, a playful lilt to his tone since he was already sure of the answer. Back at the base </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> chuckled to himself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see how you two handle this, shall we?” Taking a sip of his wine, the boss leaned back comfortably in his large chair. He loosened his tie from around his neck and swirled his drink as he watched the screen in anticipation.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>The rest of the spiders watched from a different television, giving the boss his privacy. He needed peace and quiet to analyze the footage carefully and they all </span><span>knew</span> <span>Uvogin</span><span> couldn’t help but being talkative, rooting the two of you on whilst simultaneously complaining that he couldn’t tag along at the top of his lungs.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The fine hairs over your body rose in excitement, you wondered if the mafia would play nice or if you’d have to get physical. For that you hoped, and maybe </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> anticipated this after all. How could you navigate a tense situation like this, slipping away from the venue crawling with mafia men without spilling a drop of blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting play, Boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hours drew on as you and your blonde colleague played as a happy couple. It was quite boring for the two of you but, you did your best to entertain the rich folk slithering about the gala. Rich snobby people like these were your main targets in the past, it was hard not sinking your teeth into them and getting a taste of that sweet blood. However, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> kept your composed, and you were eager to please your new boss in hopes of having a more secure spot within the Spiders. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, just as the clock struck 12 the object of your mission was about to make its day view. An oversized, and obviously fake check was walked across the main stage and handed off from the host to another stumpy stupidly rich man. He wore a stereotypical top hat and monocle, pairing perfectly with a signature curly mustache. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely cartoonish</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, you whispered to yourself. Unknown to you, earning a smirk from Feitan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You faked your clapping along with the other guests as the winner signed his signature on the decoy check, all the while your eyes darted about the room noticing any shifty activity from the Mafia. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for you, it seems the Mafia was somehow growing suspicious of you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span>, because you found many of them already had their eyes on you. A chill ran down your spine, but not one of fear, no, it was a chill of exhilaration. You gave </span>
  <span>Shalnark’s</span>
  <span> arm a light squeeze to garner his attention.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems the mafia has spotted us.” A kittenish tone to your voice, Shalnark could only smile at the comment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said, smiling harder at you while you grinned right back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, </span>
  <span>Shalnark’s</span>
  <span> bat shaped phone vibrated against his chest, must be the Boss. You listened intently to the one-sided conversation, anticipating any good news.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wishes us good luck, if they try anything, we have the green light to engage.” He mused, feeling you practically vibrate with enthusiasm. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> was feeling giddy himself, thrilled to witness your power in such a tense situation. <em>Just how strong were you?</em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ♥” You purred, a sultry air to your voice that made Hisoka quirk his brow back at the base. Finally, some </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>fun. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled with the chapter up until the very end, sorry if you can tell, but I'm excited for the next one! :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally, that violence and blood you've been craving is finally gifted. It's high time you show your true worth to the Phantom Troupe, and your worth to Feitan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Itching with anticipation, in unison </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span>, and Nobunaga scooch to the edge of their seats watching everything play out on the plasma screen before them. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> stared at the television with ever-growing focus, his aura growing more intense by the second. </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> and Nobunaga shared a glance at each other, smirking inwardly at how </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> was losing his usual composure over you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the gala, you too were itching with anticipation. Fidgeting and </span>
  <span>unable</span>
  <span> to stay still, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> slinked his muscular arm around your waist and pulled you </span>
  <span>near</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared?” He whispered teasingly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no! I want something to happen already.” You whisper screamed in response. Back at the base </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> shook his head, humming contently to himself at your words. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Much like </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uvogin</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he thought to himself. Down the hall the rest of the Spiders gave quiet commentary, making bets and guesses on your ability and its limits. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what they can do, so long as they pull their own weight.” Machi comments, attempting to seem uninterested in the little game her comrades were making out of this. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jealous already, Machi? ♥” Hisoka purred into her ear after lifting a pink lock of hair out of his way. Machi swatted his hand away before returning her attention to the screen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous, jeez. I’m just not making a game out of something so serious. They’re clearly inexperienced when it comes to stealth.” Machi analyzed your body language, only an idiot would be able to ignore your </span>
  <span>bloodlust</span>
  <span>, you can’t even hold yourself still. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh~</span>
  </em>
  <span> I understand, you’re worried about your new friend?” Hisoka says, an air of delight melting into his words. He leans back onto his hands, stifling his giggles at Machi’s flushed cheeks and muttered words. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pay attention.” She spat, ending the conversation abruptly. Machi came to like you pretty quick, you were excitable, but still there was a weakness she couldn’t quite pinpoint about you. She’d hate to see you die so soon. You need discipline to make it in the Spiders. She hopes you aren’t as disposable as you seem right now.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, many of the other Spiders, </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> and Nobunaga including were having the same thoughts. Were you capable? Was the reason you were so quickly </span>
  <em>
    <span>allowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the Phantom Troupe because you were going to die on your first mission so it didn’t matter?</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>Yes, that was exactly what </span><span>Chrollo</span><span> figured would happen. In truth, the reason the Glam Gas Land Mafia are at the gala in waves this evening is because </span><span>Chrollo</span> <span>Lucilfer</span><span> himself had them hired. For if you and </span><span>Shalnark</span><span> are to fail, </span><span>Chrollo</span><span> still wins a check at the end of the night. He loses nothing from this bet. However, if you prove yourself, he gains the check and a new member strong enough to have earned their spot amongst the Spiders. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>If this task proves too much for </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> alone, he’ll send </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> and the others for back up and kill everyone in attendance, despite the </span>
  <span>initial</span>
  <span> call for no violence. </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> simply can’t lose a thing in this scenario. It’s entertaining for one.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>… </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you got your wish. Someone’s coming this way, act normal.” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> warns inconspicuously. It was true, to you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark’s</span>
  <span> left was a large burly man, shaved head and a menacing ragged scar decorating his sharp strong jaw. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to be just shy of Franklin’s height, you imagined. He trudged fourth, a stern </span>
  <span>look</span>
  <span> on his face. He’s what you would imagine a caveman to look like, strong brow bone, a permanent scowl. Intimidating to most but an intriguing challenge to you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hulking figure cast a shadow over your form, your eyes panned up to evenly hold his stare. Almost as if you two were testing each other’s strength though shared eye contact, but something about your eyes were so sinister and empty the stranger had to look away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your smirk spread just a fraction wider at that small win, Feitan’s smirk mimicked yours little did you both know. Nothing got past his keen eye, he noticed the way the Mafia man shivered under your piercing gaze, </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> only wished he could see that look in person. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before he could have anymore lewd imaginations the man before you finally spoke, addressing Shalnark. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two don’t look like you’re from around here...” He says, cracking his knuckles to look threatening. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not.” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> responds slyly, giving a soft smile that his big round eyes match perfectly. You smile as well, and it would look more genuine if not for your narrowed soulless eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, outsiders weren’t welcome.” He grunts back, nodding to his other men to come join him. Two more large men, nearly identical to the first circle around you both. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s about we go talk in private?” The man asks smugly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds lovely.” You coo, following after the man dutifully. The two of you are led away from the main ballroom and closer towards the back of the building, empty and abandoned corridors at every corner. Perfect for the job that lies ahead.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The further away you walked the more men you noticed filing in behind you both. </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> wasn’t necessarily nervous but he was beginning to understand that this job would become more difficult than he’d like to admit. You however, were feeling giddy. Finally, a real job, bloodshed, a fight, something you’ve longed for for so long. Only thing that could make it better were if </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> were present. You wanted nothing more than to fight along his side, to impress him further.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, tonight, you needed to focus and show your worth to your new Boss. Without stealing a glance behind you, at lightning speed your nailed sharpened with channeled </span>
  <span>nen</span>
  <span> and you sliced a small cut on the back of the Mafia boss’s neck. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the untrained eye your movements were too fast to detect, simply looking like a trick of the light to the men following after you, if they caught that at all. You made sure to show the camera that was situated in your fake glasses the small drop of cherry red blood before ingesting it. You hummed at the </span>
  <span>flavor;</span>
  <span> it was sweet like candy. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You </span>
  <span>desperately</span>
  <span> wanted more from him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind you, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> has already stuck two pins in the men directly behind you. That leaves just ten men here that are free of being controlled for the time being. The Mafia Boss opened large double doors at the end of the hallway that led outside of the </span>
  <span>fancy</span>
  <span> hotel the gala was being held at.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brutes filed out after you both and surrounded you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span>. The boss rounded on the two of you, pulling a gun from out of his pants waistband.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to die quickly or not?” He asked, not sparing you both a second glance. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” You asked, rocking back and forth on your heels. Stifling your giggles through </span>
  <span>pursed</span>
  <span> lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Childish glee," Chrollo commented to himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man simply quirked his thick brow at you before stopping in his tracks and coming to stand in front of you hoping to use his height as an intimidation tactic.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, what about you? Do you want to die quickly or be my toy for the night? Your blood tastes so sweet, I hope we can play longer-” You say flicking some dust off of his broad chest. He roughly swatted your hand away before grabbing you by the collar. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re on but I </span>
  <span>ain’t</span>
  <span> dying tonight!” He barked lifting you by your collar until you struggled to keep yourself grounded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the time to keep you, it has to be tonight.” You pouted, and before he could form words to respond back to you, you cut him off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it a bit while I borrow your body.” With that you clasped your hands together and took control, gently the Mafia boss released your collar and set you back on the ground carefully. He pulled out his revolver, aiming it to colleague’s head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the rest of the Mafia men could comprehend what was going on, you made him pull the trigger. </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> jumped out from the sea of men, pulling out his bat phone to begin using his subjects. The two of you used your three men to shoot and kill the other ten ruffians and subsequently the two that </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> was manipulating. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears could be seen streaming down the Boss’s ashen cheeks. His lip bobbed pitifully as he </span>
  <span>wept</span>
  <span>, unable to control his body and stop the casualties. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job!” You exclaim, nudging </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> with your elbow playfully. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Though, I’m sure there’s more guys inside just waiting on us,” the Boss’s eyes widened a fraction and darted towards you, fearful. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, that just about confirms it, let’s keep this one of course and take the dead one’s guns.” You explain, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> allows you to take the lead given that this is your test and all. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You release the man, only for a moment as you massage your temple. Controlling your puppets in this manner causes immense strain on the mind, and you were sure to take more puppets along the way. The Mafia Boss ran only a few steps before you sliced a deeper gash on the back of his neck. So deep, he’d need stitches if he were going to survive this at all. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barked in pain before his body went stiff in time with the clap of your hands meeting once again to regain control. The bond was stronger now, the more blood the better the control, yet the more strain on you in turn. But you didn’t mind, you can handle the </span>
  <span>excruciating</span>
  <span> headache later. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turned the Mafia man around to face you once more, his face was blank but, in his mind, he was screaming bloody murder. The look on your face was sickening and horrifying, he’d never been more afraid. <em>Are you human?</em> That grin that for sure could split your face in half at any moment, the glazed look in your eyes, you licked your lips, traces of his blood dripping down your chin. You moaned at the flavor sinfully, causing Feitan’s pants to grow tighter around him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He sucked his teeth, evidently growing more frustrated that he couldn’t be out there with you enjoying himself. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go have some fun.” You said, before both you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> reentered the venue with your puppet, ready to claim that prize check by any means necessary. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry for the late chapter, it's been too long. I'll try my best not to make you all wait that long again. But I appreciate the love and support this story has been getting so much, and that gave me the motivation to get back here and finally continue the story!!! It's still not even my favorite part yet!! &lt;333 Thank you for the continued support! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrollo is thoroughly enjoying himself watching you from the shadows. You're an interesting character. Feitan, Nobunaga, and Phinks head to the venue to give pack up for you and Shalnark as more Glam Gas Land Mafia appear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gore, blood mention, be wary if those topics make you a bit uncomfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> knew of about fifty more </span>
  <span>nen</span>
  <span> using mafia members crawling about the venue. Twirling the curly cord that connected to the land line in his office, </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> informed the men about your whereabouts. With a sigh and a long sip of his wine, he relaxed further into his large desk chair. Getting himself comfy to be entertained by your mission and how you’ll handle your first big job and prove your worth to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only imagine how furious </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> would be with him when he saw just how strong the Glam Gas Land Mafia could be. He hummed as he watched you on the screen, operating your puppet that happened to be the mafia boss, Shalnark not too far behind. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we kill them all?” You asked with a purr.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your call, Y/N. I’m following your lead.” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> said, typing away at his phone and effortlessly hacking into the security footage of the hotel. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s about fifty of them headed this way, this must be all of them.” He said, a bead of sweat rolling down toward his brow.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's hardly enough to quench my thirst but it’ll do.” You complained coming to a stop. You gave </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> a glance, and wordlessly he understood what you were asking of him. Just as the mafia was rushing towards you both, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> made a sharp turn down one hallway and you went the opposite direction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to your delight, the majority followed you, most likely due to the fact you had their boss protecting you. At the end of this </span>
  <span>hall,</span>
  <span> you ran through large double doors. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be another ballroom... Splendid.” You hummed contentedly. Just as you readied yourself for the impending attack from the thirty men that chased you into this corner, a punch was thrown at your face that you dodged with ease. You sliced his forearm and licked his blood from your nails, taking control of him. That repeated until you had about fifteen men on your side and your vision </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> going just a tad hazy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your limit to date is twenty-five puppets. Anymore and the bonds would begin to fray and your pets would break free. Fifteen was plenty. It gave you the time you rest your body as they did the fighting for you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head was pounding, your body felt sore. This was just the beginning of the strain your body would begin to take multitasking your </span>
  <span>nen</span>
  <span> like this. Your puppets weren’t the strongest but they luckily had guns filled with ammo and they quickly disposed of the rest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a moment of hesitation, you killed off two thirds of your victims. Leaving just five under your control, and of course one of them being the boss. The number of puppets wasn’t your only </span>
  <span>drawback</span>
  <span> to your ability, the stronger the bond you had would also slowly chip away at your </span>
  <span>energy</span>
  <span>. However, for today, you definitely needed to push yourself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing your hands, and thus the spell you cast on these pets of yours, you wiped the warm blood that trickled down from your nose with the back of your wrist. Inspecting that beautiful deep crimson color. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the other hotel </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> and the others watched as your victims simultaneously dropped to the ground when you unclasped your hands. Chrollo hummed as he took note of this, easily understanding your ability. Hisoka’s thin brow arched at the sight of your blood. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor things having a hard time, eh?” He said, licking his lips. He himself was quite fond of the taste of blood. Only from those he deems strong enough though. Machi rolled her eyes, decided it’d be best not to respond and just continue to watch the screen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your pet mafia men whimpered as their own bodies were growing sore and hot from trying to fight against your spell. You giggled at the sight, stretching your weary bones and looming over the five men that cowered before you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You looked monstrous in their eyes, blood smeared messily across your face, your eyes almost glowing, your aura sticky and sweltering. It was suffocating for them to be in your presence, they were sick to their stomach but too tired to fight back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You cracked a wicked grin as you sharpened your nails again and harshly sliced their flesh, consuming that sweet blood. Blood always tasted sweetest when the prey was at their wits end, ready to die from fright. You took your time now, enjoying the flavor and sucking your fingers clean. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> found himself mindlessly licking his own lips, if only he could see the look on your face. You were so erotic effortlessly for him. You had him cast under a completely different spell and you weren’t even aware of it. Oh, how he wanted you to taste his blood, he wondered if you would like the taste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it be the best you had?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hopes so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> reappeared on screen that </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> was ripped from his lustful thoughts and brought back down to earth. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> frowned, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> was ruining the show.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun?” He said with an amused grin on his face as he bounded towards you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhm</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Was all you could respond with as your fingers were still stuffed into your mouth. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> silently chuckled, you’re still so enthusiastic. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the guests ran away. The mayor’s hiding with the check in the basement and about fifteen vans pulled up with more mafia.” He complained, sighing and rolling his neck to ease the tension that resided there.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You heaved a sigh as well. Unfortunately, you were quickly growing tired but you were still excited about the action. This should hold over your bloodlust for a few weeks at best.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let's go!” You said, sounding quite out of breath. </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> quirked his brow but shrugged as he turned around to leave, waiting for you to follow after.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you turned around to reclaim your puppets bodies you see a gun drawn and pointed right between your eyes. You gasp before quickly ducking out of the way just as the trigger is pulled. Your fake glasses fall to the marble floor with a harsh clatter, a sharp crack forming across the lens. Feitan’s standing now, fists clenched at his side, seething with rage and his aura prickling the fine hairs that line </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> and Nobunaga’s bodies.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah!” </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> exclaimed, were you shot just now? He could feel his own anxiety mounting. Nobunaga could feel it too but he remained stoic and calm on the outside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the frame of the video there you stood, with the man who dared to try and fight you relentlessly pulling the trigger of his pistol. However, his efforts are nothing, that one shot held his last bullet and he missed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes grew dark, your aura creating a thick cloud around you. The men trembled at your feet, dropping their guns and begging for mercy. A mercy you didn’t give a second thought to deny. Without a word of warning the man that shot at you was headless and his body fell limp to the cold floor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His comrades screamed in terror, it all happened so fast they didn’t even see you use a weapon to behead their friend. You growled in annoyance at their cries before grabbing your glasses. You cleared off any dust and blood on the lenses before giving the camera a grin and a little wave, feeling calmer already. Feitan’s aura calmed at the sight of you cheery once again, but he remained standing, ready for any word from Chrollo that he could go join you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You repositioned the frames on your nose before properly taking control of the men once more. </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> smiled seeing you in high spirits again, before the both of you silently walked back through the venue to find the door to the basement. You can deal with the new wave of enemies after you find that check.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> applauded your swift reflexes before giving </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> a quick call. The call </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> had been hoping to receive all night. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You three have the clear to go help your fellow spiders at the gala.” With that, </span>
  <span>Chrollo</span>
  <span> hung up his end of the line. He could imagine the sinister grin on </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span>’ face, ready for some action. Feitan’s expression would remain unmoved but Nobunaga and </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> could tell he was frustrated being late. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobunaga chuckled to himself before grabbing his katana and the three men dashed at the speed of light toward the venue. </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I'm good at writing action I'm sorry if this chapter sucks! &lt;3 forgive me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Put A Spell On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't control yourself around Feitan. He has a power over you, one you have never experienced before and you love it. You crave it, you couldn't imagine living without it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for neglecting this story for so long. I honestly had lost my motivation for it as time went on because I felt like my writing in this story was just turning into a big dumpster fire. And that's low-key true because I now realize I suckkkkk at writing action and fighting scenes. Sorry. However, I'm happy with this chapter! Very happy, especially towards the end of it! :D Bottom line, I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE and I hope you all still like this story, the next chapter is the end and will be.. lemony!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your head was pounding, your heart hammering against your sternum, sweat beading at your furrowed brows. As you and </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> advanced through the venue, you added more puppets to your army of mobsters. The strain was wearing away at you, but you wouldn’t back down now. What would </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> think if he saw you this way? You wanted to impress him the most. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wanted to see that pleased expression he gave you the first time you met. You needed it more than anything in this moment. Those dark grey eyes that shimmered a lovely violet in the moonlight gave you the strength to keep control of your </span>
  <span>nen</span>
  <span> and not lose yourself, not yet at least. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They just won't stop coming huh?” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> mused, slightly out of breath he pressed forward ahead of you. You only grunted in response. Suddenly you saw a flash of a familiar green tracksuit, it was </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span>. He sped past you to kill off some mobsters that were gaining ground towards you. Their necks were broken in an instant, a sickly crushing sound echoing in the hallway. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span>! Good timing!” </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> huffed, before continuing.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Nobunaga?” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s set up at the front door, no one's getting in or out now.” </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> replied nonchalantly, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span>?” You asked, a new found energy surging through you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s around. Go find him.” He waved you off back towards the entrance, and dropping half of your puppets for </span>
  <span>Phinks</span>
  <span> to take care of as a thanks, you left the two blondes behind.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They chuckled at the sound of your hurried foot falls rushing off towards the main ballroom. The building was eerily quiet for a while, save for the sounds about 10 puppets following obediently after you. All but the boss were </span>
  <span>unconsious</span>
  <span>, you got sloppy, taking much more blood from them than what was needed, and surely, they would be dead soon. The boss stopped fighting you, instead he filled with a rage that was soon to meet its boiling point. You shot him a wink over your shoulder, you </span>
  <span>could</span>
  <span> feel the rage emitting off of him, you could feel him fight against your control in that moment, but quickly abandoning the effort once more. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” You whispered underneath your breath. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you, just doing my job.” Nobunaga joked seeing step into the venues main entrance area. You chuckled at the comment before looking around once for Feitan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Where's</span>
  <span>––”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last saw him go into the ballroom right there, but it's been quiet. He probably moved on.” He answered quickly, giving you a reassuring smile before returning his attention to the noise outside. More Glam Gas Land Mobsters fighting to make </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> way into the gala as back up. All being cut down without mercy by Nobunaga who hasn’t moved an inch from where he sat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled back to him before offering some information. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell them I have their boss here with me, and that I’m headed to go get that check we came here for.” Nobunaga gave you a thumbs up as he sliced another man into two.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Renewed energy coursed through your veins; you broke into a dead sprint bursting through the doors to the main ballroom. Out of the corner of your keen eye you caught a flash of Feitan’s remarkable cloak slipping through the door. You know he heard you open the doors as harsh as you did. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he wants to play that game huh? Hard to get in a time like this? A little game or cat and mouse? It’s been a long time since you chased after anyone like this. It was exciting. Your heart fluttered in your chest. This is what you wanted. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> here with you, making this mission more fun than it already was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re tired, your head is pounding and you’re sure you look a mess but none of that matters. With every moment you waste Feitan’s getting further away from you. A heat pools within your belly. You bite your lips before dashing after the </span>
  <span>raven-haired</span>
  <span> man. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have waited for you to come through those doors. </span>
  <span>Feitan</span>
  <span> flashes you a crinkly eyed smiled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep up or I leave you.” In the next moment he was gone again, and you wasted no time desperately chasing the man. This was fun, the most fun you’d had since first meeting him. That same curiosity was present on your scent, as well as his. Playfulness, finally the two of you can be together in the way you both have yearned to since coming together. A moments peace within the chaos. You whined at his speed; he may have been kind enough to wait a bit for you earlier but now he hardly even looking back to you. That’s fine though. The neglect just makes you want to catch up to him even more. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thrill of the chase, hearing Y/N panting and whimpering just behind him had Feitan feeling a new animalistic energy coursing through him. Oh, how he just wanted to turn around and have his way with you. Too long has he been denied this pleasure. Life had become stale for the man up until he met you. His day-to-day life kept him on his toes but it wasn’t enough for him. Something new, young, and enticing like you was right up his alley. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone so impressionable. Someone Feitan didn’t think he’d find much joy in killing. Maybe, he wondered, he’d like getting you very close to the edge of death, but bring you back and heal you up. He’d love for you to be eager to go right back in, minimal tears, begging for mercy but being content knowing you weren’t going to get any. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, he feared, Feitan had to remain focused on the task at hand. He drew his sword slicing and killing anyone in your way. However, to keep you alert, Feitan would often let a few people slip passed him for you to kill. He noticed you were sluggish but not as weak as you looked right now. Looking weak and helpless but being more than capable of handling yourself. The distressed look about you right now </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> entertaining to say the least. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re strong but you must have underestimated the energy. Needing to work on your endurance, learning to work through the pain. You need to develop your nen. Before Feitan and the Troupe came along you must have plateaued. No challenging jobs forcing you to continue adapting. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He supposes he’ll help you train. He can think of a few ways to test your endurance. Again, his thoughts wandered to more sinful desires before he tore them back to reality. He clicked his teeth in annoyance, how troublesome, the hold you have on his mind sometimes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling his resolve, Feitan looked over his shoulder to check how you were fairing. Sloppy, you were falling behind. He sighs at your short comings before stopping to wait for you. Just ahead is the last place that Feitan has left unchecked for the money. A broom closet just like at the auction in York New. How poetic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a minute passes before you catch up to the man you’ve been chasing all along. You’re a mess but still, there's a smile on your face and a feverish blush. Getting even a glimpse of Feitan fighting does things to you, things you haven't felt before. Not to this degree that is. Feitan Portor is the only specimen that truly caught your eye. Someone you knew would keep you on your toes. The men before him were only a little fun because they feared you, the sense of power was thrilling. But no, Feitan was different. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the moment you laid your dazed eyes onto his porcelain skin, his small smile, those lavender eyes, his raven black hair... You knew he was powerful; you could taste it in the air. A delicious flavor that sent your mind and heart into a frenzy. You were never afraid of anybody, but Feitan... He was intimidating in the best way. You would squeeze your thighs together at night as you dreamt about him shamelessly. How he’d dominate you and you’d put up no fight. You fantasized about the way his blood would taste, you wanted him to taste yours too. <em>Did he think about you the same way? Would this man get hot and bothered with equally sinful thoughts? </em></span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You just wanted to put your hands on him, let them travel over his small frame. The muscles that were hidden under his cloak, his cool smooth skin soft and icy like snow, how silky his hair would feel between your deft fingers. You wanted to know everything about him. You could hardly control your feelings, the sexual arousal you felt just being in his presence. All of this is happening so fast, your world became so fun and exciting ever since he found you the night of the Underground Auction in York New. Fate brought you two together. Nothing would keep you away from him now. No matter what you wanted to give yourself to him. Feitan had you wrapped around his little finger with no effort. Maybe there was something wrong with you? Maybe because you avoided the love your parents tried to offer you in childhood you so easily would throw yourself at a stranger like Feitan. But... that didn’t matter to you. Feitan gave you a joy no one, not even your perfect family could give you, and all he did was smile at you one night. That’s all that it took for you to be head over heels infatuated with him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feitan had a spell on you. Unbeknownst to you, you also had the same very spell on him. Each of you caught in the other's spidery web, waiting to be sucked dry. Both of your hearts pounding. Being together will only lead to your eventual demise but these feelings were snowballing fast. Nothing could stop the end now. Might as well enjoy the ride. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were snapped out of your crazed thoughts when Feitan offered you another one of his bewitching smiles. The same as the night in the broom closet. You stifled a moan before smiling back, looking dumb with lust. He released a shuddering breath, calming his growing erection. The sooner this m</span>
  <span>ission</span>
  <span> is over the sooner the both of you can lose yourselves in one another. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feitan opens the door to the supply closet, on the other side the mayor of Glam Gas Land is sobbing uncontrollably. He weeps and begs, crawling to Feitan’s feet pleading for mercy. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disgusting. You cry for mommy? She not here. You give us check now.” Feitan orders. You giggle behind him as the mayor scrambles for the check without hesitation. Almost gently, Feitan plucks the check from the mayor’s plump fingers. The mayor waits with bated breath as Feitan turns around and places the check into your waiting hands. You preen at the contact made between your fingers, Feitan chuckled quietly, </span>
  <span>quietly</span>
  <span> enough that you don’t catch how amused he is at your antics. How the little things he does affects you. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mayor begins sputtering and blubbering off their gratitude to Feitan for being spared. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thank you! Thank you for sparing me!” </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spare you? Since when? I never spare anyone...” Feitan said, sounding almost offended that the man before him thought he was about to escape this night with his life. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what–-”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the next second, the mayors head was laying on the ground at his feet. He hadn’t even realized he was no longer attached to his body. If anything, he looked more confused on the sudden change in orientation. You watched as the confusion in his eyes turned to realization and then slowly, they blanked as the color drained from the mayor's cheeks.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Feitan cleaned his sharpened nails of the blood that stained them, you playfully huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was supposed to be my kill, </span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> promised me!” You whined. Feitan turned to face you before quirking a thin brow. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shalnark</span>
  <span> not here.” Just as the words left his lips Feitan’s eyes widened a fraction as he noticed a large figure brooding behind you. He could recognize the man as the mafia boss you had following after you. In the frenzy to get to the basement and find the check you must not have realized you released your control of him. You were too distracted by Feitan and your exhaustion to realize your </span>
  <span>nen</span>
  <span> control was quickly dwindling. You’re foolish, before Feitan could react you turned to see what Feitan was seeing. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as you did, a heavy fist was connecting with your cheek. You stumbled backwards but quickly caught yourself before falling. You held your cheek, pressing on it softly to feel the dull pain emanating from the flesh. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats for killing all my men... you two and all your buddies aint making it outta here alive!” His face was red with anger and animosity. He truly hated you for what you had done to his family of crooks. He wanted to kill you, right here and right now. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to be denied that pleasure. As angry as Feitan was at seeing you harmed like that, he held himself back to see how you’d react. <em>Would </em></span>
  <em>you be weak and crumple down to be killed, or will you fight? </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You straightened your back and stood to your full height before taking a deep breath. You pressed once more on your cheek. The pain fueling your own rage. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last time anyone got a hit on me like that I ripped their heart out... I’m not going to go so easy on you...” </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like it? Did you? :D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>